In recent years, as a security camera system, a camera system which includes a plurality of stationary cameras provided at specific locations, and which picks up images of circumferences is utilized for various applications. For example, a plurality of stationary cameras are provided at specific locations in a building, a shopping mall, a theme park, a sightseeing place, an airport, or the like, and managed by local servers at respective locations.
Further, when a local server which manages a camera is connected to an external network and also communicates with a cloud server, a large amount of picked up images are transferred to the cloud server, and can be browsed at an external monitor.
Concerning such a camera system, for example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses an image photographing system in which communication devices such as wireless tags are distributed only to visitors which are photographing targets, and photographing is performed based on detection of identification information issued from the communication devices.